


Cheap Perfume

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-23
Updated: 2005-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: A short musing about likenesses and a dark love.





	Cheap Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  This was just a random story I thought of as I listened to a song—"I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me" by Fall Out Boy. And yes, that's really the title. Oh, and Akito is  _FEMALE_  this time. Strange for me, but oh well. I hope you like it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making money off this either.

_"Douse yourself in cheap perfume_

_It's, so fitting, so fitting_

_To the way you are_

_You can't cover it up_

_You can't cover it up"_

* * *

 

She is like cheap perfume. That is what I think of, when I see her. She is like cheap perfume. I try to forget that, but it is such a sweet comparison. She's fragile, sometimes, like a light, gentle scent. Other times, she's strong and her presence is felt, regardless of where you are in the compound.

But she is cheap perfume, no matter what I wish otherwise. Like all cheap perfume, she will eventually fade. And soon, too. Already her scent is leaving, it is not as strong as it once was, but it is still there, though muted somewhat. It still calls my senses to it.

I cannot help but go to her, to her intoxicating scent. A dog's sense of smell is over a hundred times more accurate than a human's…I can smell her before I even reach the gate… Her smell electrifies my senses and I begin to hunger for her. I long and ache to wrap myself in that scent. It is nearly torture for me.

Her touch is like frail rose petals, darker than blood. It's bittersweet and silky—beautifully twisted. Fragile and commanding all at once—she is my master and my greatest, darkest secret—my love.

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Wow…I think it's my shortest yet. By the way, it's Shigure talking about Akito. I thought it really fit Akito, the idea of cheap perfume. Please, tell me what you think— ** _review!_**


End file.
